


An adventure never killed anybody, right?

by Thursday_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of cursing, ABO Universe, Alexandra OC, I have this head canon that galra still have the ABO dynamics because they're fury n shit, Karran OC, OC/OC - Freeform, a lot of it, also this story can end two ways, and I love it, and further on if you enjoy it, because who would not curse if the world turns into a full on war zone, but it's not canon, cursing, i'm doing my best lmao, just enjoy please, just enjoy the story and laugh about the main character's antics and misery, or a bit of it, shiro/oc - Freeform, shiro/oc voltron, shiro/reader - Freeform, shiro/reader voltron, so don't worry about that, this is a mess, you can help make it happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Writes/pseuds/Thursday_Writes
Summary: Alexandra finds herself helplessly traveling through a world that is not her own with dangers she cannot face on her own. With the help of a few newfound friends and the paladins of Voltron she hopes that she can make it home. Although, this universe seems to have other plans for the little human.





	An adventure never killed anybody, right?

Spring had emerged from its hiding. It slowly crept over the snow that had fallen heavily and melted it, helped the flowers grow and the animals to find their mates. A mate meant for life or for just a little moment. To be enjoyed during the warm spring nights that lingered or to be treasured until the end. On a night like this, the world changed. Not for all, or for anyone else than just one for the matter. But this world changed for them into something they could never have predicted.

She had been laying peacefully in bed, silent and seemingly unmoving. Her breath was weak when she slept, making it close to unnoticeable to an untrained eye. Like her slumber was only a preparation for the never-ending darkness that awaited them all in the end. The mild spring breeze sought its way in through the window, it having been left slightly ajar the same evening. Animals that had yet not gone to sleep, or just started their nightly routine, could be heard as they moved, the girl always feeling a sense of peace to be lulled by it throughout the night. So when she heard nothing, not a single sound, not even the leaves on the trees moving, she woke up. She could see nothing at first, couldn't find the familiar patterns in the dark. The clouds covering the new moon (wolf howls in the distance lol) began fading as the wind ushered them along to bring forth the clear night sky. The new light shone straight down through the window upon the girl that moved to be seated on her bed. Curled fists moved to rub the sleepiness out of tired eyes, every motion slow and lazy as she was still drunk on slumber. Once more her icy-blue eyes swept across the room and her body became unmoving. In the furthest corner of her room stood a figure, far taller than her own father, and far more terrifying than the darkness in her nightmares. A complete stranger. Yet, with intriguing familiarity. A woman, whom shouldn't meet the young girl's gaze. A woman that shouldn't even exist. One that so ruthlessly follow a tyrant ruling a fictional universe. The girl tried to breathe out the name, but it stopped in her throat when hands grasped her. Hands from the ceiling, from a darkness that shouldn't be. Long, lanky and forceful fingers grasping her, manhandling her, pulling her into the darkness. She attempted to scream, to cry out for rescue, but the hands had foreseen it, forcing her jaws shut. She struggled until she was out of breath, but the darkness still enveloped her, pulled her through and away from the safety she knew. Pulled her away from home.

She twisted in their grip, twisting her head to the side, freed her face from their claws and bit down hard. She could hear screams of agony and soon she joined their cries with a roar of fear and anger. Her body was tense in their grip. Pointlessly so. She couldn't think straight, couldn't understand what was happening. Could only see the disgustingly pink and purple light shine down on her pale skin, an extreme contrast to the dark purple of her oppressors. She could barely understand what was happening through her struggles as she was dragged around. She could see shocked yellow eyes as she was brought along through long halls, her screams causing more to come out of their hiding. She barely knew what happened before she was strapped to a table by her hands and legs. An electric jolt went through her, her angry roar turning into a pained shriek. She screamed until her lunges no longer held her, trashed her body around and arched her back off the table in feeble attempts of fleeing. Masks of druids seemed to be everywhere. They did not frighten her. Not nearly as much as those yellow eyes of the witch, following the girl’s every move, her voice chanting what sounded like curses and spell. Minutes turned into hours and hours into days. The girl, however, did not know. All she knew was a constant pain that forced her body to fight to the very brink of death. There she lingered, her soul desperately grasping on the edge to not get pulled down. To not fall into the dark pit she saw before her. Until suddenly she felt something break. The agony no longer held her prisoner. Her screams died and her body calmed, causing a silence to fill the room. The metal underneath her was cold but smeared with a liquid, a liquid she could only hope was not her own blood. The silent was filled with low voices, the chanting of the druids slowly growing louder and more clear. It enchanted her, stroked her consciousness to give in, to do as they pleased. She felt their hands on her heart, going deep within and searching for something. Whatever had broken within her allowed them to take over. The darkness she had desperately fought to prevent began to come closer, the edge which she grasped crumbling beneath her fingers. Death whispered of the sweet relief it would give if she only let go. If she truly just gave in. The girl refused. She would not die here. A force from within pushed the darkness out, made her arms strong enough to hoist herself back on the edge and pry the deadly hands out of her heart. A scream rippled through her body and into the air with her effort. The table shook beneath her and then it stopped. The figures disappeared, the lights dimmed, and she was alone. She had survived yet her victory was bittersweet. The woman knew her reward was not a comfy bed and a loving home that she wished she could reach. No, with utmost certainty her reward was to live another day only for it to start all over again.

Tears fell from the ice-blue eyes. Cries loud, sniffles and ugly sobs soon were heard through the air. Her body writhed with every harsh breath she took. By the end of her crying session, she was hyperventilating. All her strength had been taken stolen when she courageously battled death. But now she was lost. She had no idea what to do, what to think. For a long time she laid silently thinking until the doors finally opened. Instead of the beasts she had awaited a man who bore no mask stepped forward. His face was clouded with worry and fear. His voice as smooth as silk as he spoke, fingers deliberately moving across the control panel to access whatever system that held her prisoner.

"Don't be afraid, I am here to help. I'm Karran." the girl didn't know if she should be afraid or relieved upon being met with a friendly alien, her fear still keeping a firm grasp on her beating heart. She let her gaze followed her saviour’s movements, lips shut tightly to hide any sound that might disturb the man in his work. The one that was attempting to free her was a warrior, she could see it. He was tall and well built, muscular from hard work. He never let his head fall although he became frustrated, his body carried with pride. The purple hair he donned was braided in three before conjoining into one further down. His fuzzy ears stood on high alert on his head. The young woman let her eyes travel downwards. His broad shoulders and well-sculpted bottom caught the woman's attention Although she was in such a horrible situation she somehow still managed to hold on to her bad habits. To thoroughly admire a person before her although her eyes should never wander that far. It was almost ironic how it had happened even though she was strapped to a table, only one garment away from being naked while having endured torture that left her on the brink of death.

"There," Karran said softly as the bonds that held her fell. The skin now shown was red and bloody, scars sure to appear once they wounds healed. Karran helped seat the girl he was rescuing, their faces mere inches apart. He was fuzzy all over, covered in a soft layer of fur, the young woman noted. He also had a pair of large clawed hands she realised once he nudged her chin up to allow their gazes to meet. He had amber eyes that reminded her of a bit of honey, not the alien yellow she believed he had before. His lips curled into a reassuring smile that was a harsh reminder of her faraway home. She remained silent, absent soul in a weak body as Karran assisted her injuries. White soft bandages were coloured by a single touch the woman oblivious to how bad the injuries truly were. Karran grasped the girl’s arms and rose them to rest on his shoulders. He could see that something was missing behind the blue irises as he, with as most decency as one could with a half-naked woman before them, covered her chest with bindings. To hide the bosom that was previously exposed. He helped her stand, hands on her waist and back. They had to flee quickly but he wasn’t able to carry her without the possibility of harming her further. The man opted to walk slowly as to not drain what little energy the girl had left. He spoke with her soothingly as he opened the chamber doors, peeking outside before helping her along. Only one hand he spared to help her stand as the other reached for his gun. He grasped it firmly, anyone able to see it was from earned experience that he knew how to handle it. Their travel through the battlecruiser was silent and calm until they were near their final destination. Karran screamed at the girl to run as they were bombarded with bullets. He stood protecting the woman, his weapon firing back on their attackers in an attempt to deter them. He called out desperately for the woman to flee yet she remained by his side as if she couldn’t understand the words he spoke. The woman looked at him and in a split moment of determination she grasped his hand and begun running towards their goal. The glimmer of life that Karran had not seen in her eyes returned as she attempted to flee with the man that saved her, her only ally in this world. With each heavy step, with each firm foot landing on the ground a jolt of pain surged up her strong thighs. Each breath was desperate and escaped between her dry lips they entered the hangar. The workers were overwhelmed by what they saw, not expecting to see the half-naked prisoner from before dragging one of their own along from a small armada of robotics. The kick she had experienced when dragging Karran along from the minor armada of robotics slowly wore off and the girl wobbled on her weak legs. She heard the blast of guns coming their way, from all directions without mercy. The only thing that had been in her favor was that little kick and as she ran now all she could do was hope that her ability to dodge most that came her way would leave her unharmed. It did, but her companion was not as lucky. Karran's body was pressed up against her as a bullet suddenly when off, his eyes wide as she stared up at him in fear. Pain blossomed in the eyes of her saviour as the blast managed to hit him right in the back, the blood dripping from his fur. The two stumbled, the girl’s body not strong enough to carry the man above her that struggled against the pain from taking the shot for her. The gun in his hand fell yet she managed to grasp it within hers quickly, trembling arm pointed towards the attackers as she fired. Her finger was wrapped tightly around the trigger, the knockback of the weapon causing her arm to just sway around in the air like crazy. The movements were so erratic none of their enemies knew where she would fire next, making them just hide in fear of suddenly having their faces blasted off by a lucky shot. The rain of bullets from Karran’s weapon continued falling upon the aliens although the young woman could no longer keep herself on her feet. A loud thud was hidden behind the blasts of the weapon as she fell to her knees, her free hand grasping her saviour's jacket desperately to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Karran groaned in effort as he was ashamed of being out for a second, his arms wrapping around the young woman as he hoisted her off the ground and made a run for it towards a ship he had prepared. The bullets from his weapon soon disappeared but the girl still grasped the weapon as the two got into the ship. She was laid on the ground to be safe from any other blast as Karran grasped the weapon from her hands and jumped into the pilot seat. The engines fired up and suddenly the ship blasted off, firing around the hangar before it disappeared into space, leaving chaos behind.

 

 

*

 

 

Cold. It was cold. Freezing for one to be lightly dressed. If one could even call it being dressed. However on a spring night with the summer heat creeping out from around the corner there should be no such cold, with her window open and fluffy blanket draped neatly across her hips. Therefore the girl could not understand why she was trembling so desperately, body curling in a last attempt of saving heat. This biting cold, breaking in underneath her skin, clawing at her bones. Where was the familiar softness of her own bed, the smell of her own home? Where was the sound of the animals outside her window and where was the darkness she fondly thought of that had been replaced with the witch’s yellow, dead eyes. With a gasp the young woman awoke suddenly, her teeth clattering as her muscles were tense. The woman brought her fingers to her face, gazing at them with growing horror. They were paler than she had ever seen them before, and some parts were slowly starting to turn blue. The girl knew all too well what this was, after reading too many stories of adventure and mysteries. She was freezing to death. She needed warmth, or this was the end she would face. A rather pathetic end after all that she had been through. Her elbows rubbed against the metallic floor as she attempted to get up, her knees bending slowly and causing pain to curl through her being. Good, pain was good. That meant she was still alive. Still alive and kicking with a back that cracked at every vertebra as she moved. The warmth she searched for was nowhere to be seen, a primal fear slowly creeping over her. Her fingers raked over the ground, her body moving forth in the desperate search of the warmth she needed. Her eyes were glazed over with tears from pain and effort yet she continued onwards.

”Karran” she pleaded but was given no reply. Had he really left her behind? After all that they had done in a span of maybe half an hour aboard a tyrant's ship? It almost pissed the girl of thinking about it but the pain and cold were far worse, making her focus on more important matters. Her body tumbled to the side as her elbow gave under, face scraping against the floor. A fresh bruise was forming on her cheekbone, the tears falling freely from her red-stained eyes. ”Karran!” the wail left her lips involuntarily, but this was her last hope. Her lips barely had time to part after in a cry when an angry and very panicked word was roared through the cockpit, her partner in crime vaulting over the back of the pilot seat to get to her quickly. She had no idea what the man said, but the angry and fearful way his voice rose a pitch made it quite obvious that it was his language’s version of  “Motherfucking shit!!!” it would have made her laugh if it wasn’t for the fact that she was slowly turning into popsicle à la dead human. Her body was turned upon the floor, Karran gazing down at her with his thick brows furrowed deeply. ”You’re pale” he stated in a fearful voice and the girl, with tears still dripping from her eyes actually laughed. A dry, throaty laughter that was far too inappropriate in the situation they were in.

”I’m dying, Karran. That’s why I’m pale” it wasn’t what Karran had anticipated hearing, not in a million eons. He hadn’t thought about it. Hadn’t thought about the fact that men like him did not need as much heat as such a frail being as her. The heritage in his genes he lived with his whole life was so obvious to him that he had forgotten about the fact that others weren’t just like him. ”I’m freezing to death, look” the girl continued and raised a trembling hand to show him. Karran took the smaller hand into his larger one, seeing how her fingertips were the same blue as her plump lips. Karran had never suffered from hypothermia yet he realised that he would have to somehow warm the woman. He jumped into action by pulling her up close to his chest and walking over to the pilot seat. He brought the young girl close to his warm, fluffy chest as he seated himself, the bandages around his body hiding some of the soft fur. He grasped his jacket, although it had a hole in it, and laid it across the girl in his lap. He had already assessed his own injuries and problems so he knew he could solely focus on helping the girl warm up. Karran made himself comfortable on the uncomfortably hard surface of the pilot seat to make sure the girl would be alright. Large and long arms held her close to his chest and to the best of his abilities, the girl was covered by his entire body. And then, Karran became incapable of doing anything but wait, with his head buried in the woman’s neck as she clung to his body like a child with their mother. He had to wait, wait for hours on end, breathing down her neck with a fear that she wouldn’t make it due to his own ignorance. However luck was in their favour as he could feel the change in her body and felt her warm return to her. The way her fingers first gripped more firmly to his fur only to release him a while later almost made him jump with joy. He could hear how her breath evened out and felt the way her pulse slowed against his cheek. Slowly she became warmer. Bit by bit she returned to what he believed would be the right temperature for a human. 

”Karran” her voice was soft yet more alive than Karran had heard for at least 24 vargas. He leaned back in his seat, a large sigh of relief leaving his chest as he gazed down upon a pale, but much more alive face. Her blue eyes glimmered with a newfound energy that had been nowhere to be found the first moment their gazes met. ”Yeah?” a clawed hand came to rest upon Karran’s own head as he almost couldn’t believe it that his body heat had managed to save a life. He expected a nice grin or a tender ‘Thank you’ as he awaited her reply. His chest was puffed out with pride as she gazed at him, although that would quickly change. ”Leave me to fucking die again and I’ll kill you.” Karran chocked on his own spit, amber eyes growing wide as his raised hand came down like a fist into his own chest. Coughs escaped him as he attempted to grasp a full breath, all while the girl on his lap watched with a hint of the slightest amusement. 

“Wh-What?!” Karran wheezed out between coughs and his fist rapidly trying to fix the problem in his chest. “You heard me” was the girl’s reply before she gently began massaging the man’s shoulder, trying her best to calm him down. Although she now could be pissed at him for almost leaving her to die she didn’t wish for her saviour to succumb to the end just because he shocked on his own spit. Her arms brought him close and she hugged him gently, his stiff arms hanging in the air in such a way that made him look like a broken scarecrow.

”Calm down.” the girl ordered him. Her voice was determined yet calm and she felt his muscles relax underneath her. With a touch light like feathers, she stroked his nape, swiftly pushing his braid out of the way to easily move her fingers up and down. It had always helped her whenever she was upset to be stroked in such a manner and judging from Karran’s reaction it was the same for him. Like this they remained, silently enjoying the company of one another as Karran maneuvered the ship through the vastness of spaces. However, the peace was short-lived.” I’m surprised you’re this open with a manly stranger” Karran mused with the faintest laughter, the two parting after he had spoken. Her curious gaze made the alien male laugh louder, his hands resting comfortably around her waist as the two inspected each other. ”I believed you would be cautious around a man in your condition” he pointedly informed, the woman suddenly realising what he was insinuating. A flustered blush grew on her face, spreading from the slightly up-pointed nose to her pointed ears and grew with intensity in a few seconds.

”Well, I truly do apologise! I have been through hell and back, fought aliens and been on the brink of death twice! I did not have time to consider what a man would think, not that I believed you were interested in the female gender after you acted like nothing with me dressed like this.” she explained with an accusing glare, an electric feeling filling the room as he glared back. ”Well, I’m sorry for being a decent man! And I enjoy time with any gender, thank you!” he shouted back and the two glared darkly at each other. Or, at least until the woman’s much smaller hand shot forward to form a handshake, a grin spreading from ear to ear. ”Same applies to me, sir. Pleasure to meet you” she informed. Karran stared for a moment, unable to comprehend how a mission on life and death had turned into an introduction of one's love interest in people. Although it was such a goofy thing, Karran accepted it. The danger the woman had been through would have left him a mess, yet here she sat, playing the role of a brave unbothered individual. Maybe that was her way of coping. A rather fun way anyways, as her introduction from nowhere made him laugh. A raw, but wholehearted, belly laughter that caused his entire body to shake. The woman on his lap was forced to grasp onto his shoulders for support as his movements caused her to be jumping around on his lap yet her grin did not fade. Karran brought their hands together and with a firm shake, he grinned at her.

”The pleasure is entirely mine” he mused before the two burst into fond laughter, the sound filling the shuttle’s cabin for a long time before both breathed in deeply. Their foreheads touched together carefully, as Karran pet her head. “I’m sorry. I guess I haven’t really introduced myself. I’m Karran, a rebel fighter that is now a former spy because of you showing up” his voice was kind yet the girl could hear the teasing in his very true statement. “Oh, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll send a letter so you know I’m there.” the girl replied and the two laughed,  their eyes remaining glued to one another’s.

“And your name?” Karran asked as she did not tell him instantly. “Alexandra.” the young woman replied, Karran letting the name fall off his tongue letter by letter. Even in a situation that should be serious, after all that had happened to them, the two dared to joke around. They had found a friend in one another. Friends that were needed in the vastness of space. Soon the two got comfortably seated once more, Alexandra’s back pressed against Karran’s chest as he skilfully steered the ship through an asteroid belt. Alexandra’s knees were pulled to her chest, the garment she had been allowed to borrow laid across her and her saviour's lap. The two chatted idly as they traveled. But the woman was exhausted as the events that had happened took it’s rightful toll on her body. With another breath the girl fell into an uneasy slumber with her eyes on the small planet before her, seemingly surrounded by ships. Although the world was dark now, Alexandra dared to believe that maybe things would work out.

 

 

*

 

 

Karran stepped out of the ship with the utmost caution, letting the night air fill his lunges to the brim before he softly breathed out. It was far from the clean on other planets, however he was used to it after living his life in the galra colonies. In his arms he carried his companion, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he kept her tightly pressed to his chest. She hadn’t woken up after she fell asleep, but he knew she was alright. Or as alright as one could be when exposed to torture and kidnapping. He could smell that something was off with her, but he couldn’t truly tell what it was. Karran could feel on her scent if she was sad, angry, hurt or happy. A trait passed down to him by the parents he never knew, a trait he had earlier in his life despised. Of course, he hadn’t felt this way about his own trait’s all his life. His mentor, the only parental figure in his life, had managed to make him love those parts of him that could be said was very pure garla. The pleasant memories of his master were slowly replaced by the knowledge that he did not know how to properly care for the girl in his arms. That is why he came here. Why he had hidden his ship from prying eyes in the upper tunnels of this incredible planet. Slowly he stepped towards the edge of an enormous mine, the darkness so thick at the bottom he couldn’t make out a think, the soft thumps of his own steps on the dirt mingled together with the distant noise of the drills. He gazed at his companion, smiling as she was still asleep. Although he knew nightmares ravaged her mind he was glad she could rest. Alexandra’s breath was steady, each breath in and each breath out filling the man with a sense of peace as he knew she was alive and still kicking. A peace that managed to calm the racing heart that beat in fear of what he had done. He had blown his cover within the Galra ranks to save the girl, which was not a serious problem compared to not returning to the base. To his kin, the organization based upon thrust that he was unsure they would be willing to give if he did not return soon. He would have wanted to return to them but he knew well that the young woman in his arms was not safe there with his fellow kin. Outsiders were not welcome, especially if they did not know anything about them. Alexandra would have to become stronger, more healthy and more confident before he dared to bring her to his mentor.

”I’m out of my mind” the whisper left his mouth almost as silently as the wind pulled in his hair, the amber eyes still focused on the darkness. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the planet’s night but even so he could not see into the depths. The depths that he decided to suddenly plunge into. With his arms holding Alexandra close he took a step out over the edge and began free falling straight down. The wind howled in his ears and grasped at clothing as the two plunged into the darkness. His sharp teeth were bared in effort as he broke the speed with thrusters on his shoes, a task that was very hard if not performed correctly. With a speed he now could control as well as the light from his thruster Karran could inspect the world around him as the ground came closer.  Closer and closer until the man could make out where he should land. The sound of his hard boots crashing on the ground echoed around mine’s wall. Karran listened to the sound bounce around the wall of the deepest pit of the mine, the light from his thrusters slowly doing. The darkness made it hard for him to see, yet he managed thanks to the traits his people had. 

”Hello? Is anyone here? I need your help.” Karran listened carefully as the sound floated through the air around him, ears flicking back and forth in an attempt to find any other sound made. Nothing. But the young man would not be discouraged. He ventured further, his calls for help seemingly going unheard throughout the tunnels and caves caused after years of mining by the Galra. Yet in spite of what he thought, Karran’s voice was heard loud and clear to those whom hid within the shadows. More than one pair of eyes followed the shapes as they continued their journey into the darkness. ”Please, my friend… I’m incabable of giving her proper care. Please, ju-” A soft pitter-patter on the young man’s left caused him to stiffen his movements. Whatever it was that was with him was coming from behind. The large ears stood backward in an attempt to catch any more of the sound, the creature having done it probably realising he heard after the abrupt end to his pleading words. Despite the fact that Karran was a complete stranger he was soon made aware that somebody did want to help. He could hear her voice, mingled with another that begged her to not do something too rash. ”Shay, we should not help them! He’s a Galra!” a hushed voice rung out, inaudible to almost anyone else than Karran. 

”A Galra without a weapon and a girl! They need our help. I cannot leave them. ” the woman’s voice rung out, much more clear than the other as she dared speak more loudly. A brave soul in the middle of the darkness who managed to light the fires of hope in Karran’s heart. The soft shuffling of footsteps that Karran had heard now became almost determined stomps and the young man involuntarily held his breath.”Who are you? What do you want?” slowly Karran turned to face the woman speaking, his amber eyes landing upon a young female, the one that was presumably called Shay. Her eyes sized up the garla male and Karran did his best to appear in a submissive, hoping to calm down her companion that soon stepped forward. A man, taller than Shay, with an angry scowl on his face stopped beside the woman. Karran knew he had to speak soon, despite his tongue feeling like it was glued to the roof of his mine. ”Please, I’m part of one of the rebel groups. My friend and I managed to escape from a Galra battlecruiser but I have been unable to care for her damaged body in the right way. I’m afraid that she might be sick.” as he spoke, Karran fell slowly to one knee, his head bent low and shoulders fallen as he gazed at the woman before him. Hidden in his embrace and jacket was Alexandra. Karran had a feeling that she would show him a big frown if she could see how his ears had fallen low, like a pup that was being scolded. ”My friend’s body is not meant for colder environments and she have been tortured for a long time. I can even smell that something is not entirely right, besides all the trauma she has been through, but I do not know what to do.” never before had the warrior felt such conflicting emotions in his body, hearing the own crack in his voice making him cringe. He felt the humiliation of having to toss his pride entirely out the window by kneeling down and begging but the primal fear, the absolute horrifying fear he felt at the thought of losing that had sparked something deep within caused his eyes to fill with tears. He attempted to blink away the salty droplet before the woman before him could see. He did not know it, but she had seen it and the little caution she had left was shattered as she stepped forward.

”Let me see her” the woman ordered and all Karran could do was to as he was told. As the balmeran came closer, followed by her companion, Karran lowered his arms and showed the young, pale woman in his arms. Her head still rest against his shoulder but the more calm face she had been showing before was consorted with fear and pain as she slept anxiously. Karran watched as the balmeran reached out her hand, grazing it along the cheek of the young human in his arms before Shay let her hand be displayed on the pale forehead. The group stood silently before Shay gasped lightly and looked up to meet the worried gaze of the galra. ”She’s very sick. The one will make it but we must help her now. Come” Shay explained before taking off through the tunnel. Right on her on her tail was Karran, the man running side by side with her companion. Still he tried to talk some sense into the woman but it fell to a deaf ear. Soon the three emerged into an area of the cave system that resembled a home. Three other individuals were startled by their appearance but rose to their feet and all watched with astounded expression. They let Shay, Karran and the other balmeran through to get to the fireplace, the group gathering around the young newcomers as they watched the galran man but a female of an unknown race on the ground.

”Grandma, she is sick. The galran one asked to help as he does not know how to help her” Shay kneeled before Alexandra, letting the young woman rest her head on her lap. Without a word of question or an ounce hesitation the oldest balmeran stepped forward and got to work. Not within long Alexandra laid neatly on a bed made of leftover cloths and Karran’s spare clothing. The family, all except the brother that was named Rax, spoke calmly to help the galran man that looked like he was close to fainting. A remedy for the fever that Alexandra had caught was made and she was laid near the fire to keep warm. As the kind balmerans worked their magic, Karran wandered back and forth like an old man, his fingers gently playing with the long braid. His amber eyes were glued to the form on the ground, the worry he felt not necessary but still there as his companion was treated the most tender touches and nicest actions. Once they were sure she would be alright they allowed Karran to come close again. Like a puppy he curled up by her side, his clawed fingers combing through the dirtied and tangled, blonde hair she had. Somehow it calmed him to touch her, knowing now that she was alright. 

”I’m sorry for everything. If I could help her myself I wouldn’t have bothered you all.” Karran apologised but his words were quickly discarded. ”It’s alright,” they said, a smile on their faces. They had after all never seen a Skyling before, only the Galra. And to be able to help one was something they truly enjoyed. They could feel that they had made the world better, at least for one person. ”Sleep. Wandering tired like you did, watching over this one did  not help any of us.” Karran was surprised to hear the words spoken by Rax, the companion in the tunnel that had been rather unhappy about the situation. The tone he spoke with insinuated that he was still rather upset about the entire ordeal, however, Karran couldn’t care. He too was exhausted and the second he closed his eyes he was out.

 

 

*

 

 

The first thing sound that rung through the air the morning after the two outsiders landed on Balmera was the scream of a rather terrified human. Nightmares that had plagued Alexandra’s mind the entire night came to be too frightening to bear. She could no longer stand the yellow eyes that followed her through her dreams, nor the screams from her family members as they suffered terrible faiths all because of her. She had sprung out of the makeshift bed before anyone had been able to react. The blue eyes she owned were glazed over with fear as her body pressed up against a cave wall. Familiar strangers caused her heart to beat heavily with more fear, her eyes searching around the room. She knew those she looked at, but she knew that she should not be able to see them. Therefore her mind believed that she was still in the hellish nightmares that refused to leave her. Alexandra did not often give in to the primal fear and instincts that had kept her ancestors alive for generations but as she could make no sense of the situation and feared that she would suffer more, Alexandra took off towards the nearest entrance of the cave. Her breath mingled with the soft sound of her feet against dirt, the shouting of those she woke up following close behind. The sound was distorted in her mess of a mind, causing the hair on her neck stand . It only fueled her need to run and Alexandra ran as if her life depended on it. However, her body could not keep up. She was still weak and far from not sick after all the events she had been through. When running over a rock the girl tripped over herself and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. A second scream was heard that morning, but this one was entwined with pain and frustration that could have belonged to a trapped animal.

”Fuck” she cursed as she curled her body, hands grasping her head. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and sobs wracked her body. A soothing voice approached and soon rough hands began to gently pet her head. Shay had seen how Karran had done it and used it to calm the woman upon the ground. Slowly the balmeran turned Alexandra’s head to the side and the two gazed at each other. Alexandra knew that there wasn’t supposed to be even 0.0000001% chance that the two met yet there she was before the young girl, as alive and as real as Alexandra herself. ”Fear not, Skyling. I am Shay. Your companion brought you here as you were sick. You are still and you must” the balmeran’s voice was soothing, calming the racing mind of the human held in her grasp. Alexandra, through the haze of her fever, remembered what had happened, the torture and the fighting. A large sight left her as she let her weak body collapse into Shay’s grip, tears still falling from her eyes as she realised that this was no horrible nightmare. When asked the girl allowed the balmeran to carry her back to her home, her brother following close behind. Alexandra could see on his scowl that he was truly against all that was happening. A faint memory of his face in another situation appeared in Alexandra’s mind and the girl furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn’t remember all that she knew. Only bits and pieces. Something that would have a greater impact on her later. But right now she was too tired and too sick to realise how much of an issue it was. However, she did remember to be polite.

”I’m sorry. I must have caused you much trouble.” Alex apologised, Shay took a breath to reply, being stopped midway by her brother’s words. ”You have. You and the one that brought you here. You should leave immediately. ” his voice was cold and harsh yet the girl did not even come close to flinching. ”Rax, this one is sick! We cannot leave them for the Galra!” Alexandra was unable to reply as their arguments, back and forth until they returned to their home, welcomed by the older family members that once again helped the young girl to lay down on the makeshift bed. The human begged for forgiveness for taking their belongings but none of the balmerans would have it. They told her to calm down, to rest or to wait and eat the food that their grandmother was making. Alexandra wished that she would no longer bother them but at the mention of food a beast like roar emerged from her stomach. She had no other choice than to bother them a little while longer. Shay helped the girl calm down by laying the blonde head on her lip, letting her strong fingers gently undo the tangles in the dirty hair. To help lower the fewer a damp cloth was laid across her forehead, the woman being tucked in underneath Karran’s jacket. The family around her went on with their orderly lives, speaking with her calmly and helping her body relax. As the food was coming to be ready Alexandra was almost nauseous from hunger. The aroma from the soup had lingered in the air around her and made her even more desperate to eat. 

“Here” Shay spoke gently to the woman when she helped her be seated, a hand on her back allowing the human to reach her trembling hands forward and grasp the bowl she was given. She gently bowed her and thanked them for the food she was given before she ate eagerly. Alexandra did not ask what was in it. Sometimes it was better to not know for a person’s own safety. Halfway through their meal, the group heard a rustling from the tunnels, their voices dying out to be able to hear what happened. The fire crackled and burned calmly yet all in the cave home sat on high alert when they tried to who would arrive. Soon, Karran emerged from the tunnel, his eyes large as he saw everyone staring. He apologized for not announcing his arrival, realising too late that when he did not do so he scared the entire family. Alexandra’s eyes swept across her companion, her lips pressed against the bowl as she gulped down more of the delicious soup. Karran was armed to the teeth, his posture tall and proud as he swiftly moved through the cave with the different weapons attached to him. He donned a shirt that he had been blessed to have by the balmerans, the bandages on his chest peeking out from underneath. A belt was wrapped around his midriff with a blade attached to it which caught the girl’s attention. Her feverish mind was too focused upon the weapon that she did not notice the man gazing at her until he said her name. Their gazes met for a moment before Karran quickly moved over with a few long strides. Ones by her feet the man went down on all four and walked up to her. His ears stood up happily as he gently nuzzled up against the side of her arm, cheek rubbing against her skin. Alexandra put the bowl aside as she had finished eating, the man seeing this as an opportunity to nuzzle his face further up. His nose brushed against her neck and his arms carefully pulled her close. 

”Are you alright?” he asked to which the young girl responded with a light nod. ”I’m tired, my body is hurting and I’m sick. But I’m feeling okay, thanks” she mused lightly, a hint of teasing in her voice that caused the galran man to roll his amber eyes as far back in his head as he could. However, his faked annoyance was short lived as a smile spread on his face and his fingers softly stroked her cheek. ”Yeah, figures” he mused before rummaging around in one of his pockets, fingers grasping something. The girl attempted to see what he had despite it being well hidden in his fist. Karran snorted at her efforts, finally motioning for the girl to bring up her hand so she may be given the secret he kept. Alexandra rose her in between the two, Karrans fingers brushing against hers before he let the small object drop into her hand. His forehead rest against hers as he looked down at the little gift, an anxious feeling of knowing exactly what she felt about it growing in his stomach. Alexandra was shocked by what she had been given, the light from a small Balmeran crystal blessing her. The crystal was just about the size Alexandra’s pinky nail, the blue light making her pale hand shine. Ones she was over the initial shock of being given such a beautiful thing Alexandra inspected it with adoration as her companion gently brought her closer, his peculiar actions and the way he liked to nuzzle her somehow making the girl more comfortable after all that had happened. ”I asked the balmera for a gift to you, and this was all it gave me. I hope it’s okay” his voice broke through Alexandra out of her awed trance, the girl clasping the gem tightly in her hand it being clutched to her chest.

”What do you mean it was all? Come on, Karran. To be gifted anything at all is an honour. It is such a beautiful thing I can barely believe it’s real” the girl mused with a smile, petting the large man between his ears with her free hand. Karran chuckled loudly at her statement, the pleasant sound bouncing around the walls lightly, joining in with the soft murmur of the balmerans conversations. Karran moved the girl before him by pulling her into his lap, his back against a rock so she could lay against his chest. However, before he seated himself, Karran removed the intricate blade from his belt and laid it aside to be more comfortable himself. Alexandra was once again given her bowl after begging to have it refilled. Shay’s grandmother had only smiled and poured up more food for the girl, not minding it all. Karran was silent as he let his companion eat, given a bowl himself that he ate much quicker than Alexandra. 

“Karran” the galran man perked up at the sound of his name, a soft growl in replying confirming that he was listening to her. “Your blade, will you show it to me,” the girl asked softly. “Sure,” Karran said after he brought out the sword to show the girl, laying it across the two laps. His fingers held the handle easily while the other supported the blade’s tip. A mark the girl remembered clearly showed on intertwined crossguard, her own fingers moving along it. “Blade of Marmora” she whispered, causing an unpleasant shiver to go up Karran’s back. He had no time to ask how she knew before she raised her hand and told him she would explain. After she finished eating that was. She ate slowly, but quicker than before, as she wished to tell her companion of who she was and why she knew what she knew. She brushed her fingers across his hand when she was done, the bowl put aside by her larger companion.

“The witch...She appeared in my room deep one night. I was barely awake and I had no idea what was happening before I was here, in your world.” the softly spoken word did not carry strength nor confidence and what she spoke of brought the attention of the other people in the room. Alexandra wasn’t too bothered by it. After all, they had gone out of their way to help her. The least she could do was explain why they had to. “In my world, this world is nothing more but a fictional universe. A world that I have dreamed of being in many times before as I believed it would be amazing. But now that I see it with my own eyes, and not through a screen made for entertainment I am more scared than I have ever been before. And I know the faith of this universe, I know what might happen, but my mind won’t let me remember. It is as if all my memories have been scrambled so that I cannot change what might happen.” Alexandra cried as she spoke, her head hurting from the effort of even remembering all that she explained. The aliens around her were silent in shock, their faces in frowns from this troublesome information. But the one that had helped them and made it possible for Alexandra to start recovering did not cover after learning the truth.

“A skyling from another world. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined meeting one such as you.” Shay said with a smile, it rubbing off on the young girl in the garlan’s lap. her voice echoed softly through the cave as Alexandra laughed, her tears yet not stopping but now they did not hurt the others as much. “I do hope I won’t disappoint you with that” Alexandra replied and the balmerans laughed. All except Rax, that still found this situation to be too dangerous for his family. Alexandra did not blame him. But neither did she bother to think more about his angry face as Karran softly tilted her head back and over one of his arms, his free hand stroking away the tears that still escaped her blue eyes. His nose nuzzled her cheek and a soft giggle left the human at the kind man’s attempt at making her feel better. Thankfully it did and the two returned to be seated as they were before, her body pressed to him with his chest against her back. Alexandra’s pale fingers rest across Karran’s much larger ones before the man moved to lay the blade by his side.

”I will try to return to my people after this. Our leader, Kolivan, will probably kick my fluffy behind for suddenly leaving” Alexandra snorted at this “However I need to make things right. If I tell him what you told me, I believe he might not be too mad” the silent words were barely registered by the girl as she felt slumber slowly creep in at the corners of her vision. However, she did her best to stay awake, head tilting slightly to the side so that she could gaze upon her savior. His eyes were closed, his ears flat on his head as he thought of what was in store for him. ”Please, do not leave me behind for too long,” Alexandra replied before yawning, muffling the sound behind her fingers. Karran let a gentle smile part his lips as he nodded his head in agreement, moving further down the rock so that the two now laid fully on the makeshift bed. The girl turned on his chest, her hand gently grasping on his fur as her head laid gently over his beating her. 

”That I promise. I think I’m obligated to help you home since I saved your butt from the Galra.” the man mused as he grasped some of the blankets and laid them more neatly over the girl and himself, grasping the pillow she had been using and putting it underneath his own head. Alexandra thanked him as he curled up more against him. Karran was silent after that, unable to give his reply to the girl before she fell asleep. Her body slowly moved against his with each breath, the pained look she had on her face when she slept last time nowhere to be seen. It brought a sense of peace to his mind and the young man held the girl closer in his embrace. It was a peculiar thing, how much it pleased his mind knowing she trusted him. He had barely known the woman for more than a couple of days, yet it seemed that the universe has decided to weave their faiths together.

 

  
  



End file.
